


Drilling Date

by mafuyunohanashi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafuyunohanashi/pseuds/mafuyunohanashi
Summary: MC decides to ask Beelzebub for help working out, but more occurs than they initially imagined...(This imagine mentions body image and low self-esteem and stuff so please proceed with caution if you're not comfortable with that!)
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 17





	Drilling Date

I tried to concentrate on the novel in front of me, but my mind was far from in the right place to read: I couldn’t think of anything but my disgusting body. I clutched at my waist as I imagined myself having the kind of body that the other RAD students had; I was so unnatractive and thick compared to the sophisticated and slim elegant students here.  
“What’s wrong?” Satan questioned from the chair beside me.  
I looked up from the book and saw him peering at me curiously: “Oh, no, nothing!”  
“Hm? You seem upset,” he closed his book and uncrossed his legs, leaning closer to me. “You can confide in me if you wish.”  
“It’s just,” I started, closing my book and crossing my hands in front of my stomach. “I’m just feeling really insecure about my body lately.”  
“In what way?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion: it was as if he thought “what is there to possibly be insecure about?”  
“I’m so fat,” I sighed out. “Like, I’m just one chunky blob. I hate it.”  
“You’re not a chunky blob,” he frowned sternly. “Realistically, you’re genetically built more... curvy? You’re not fat, you’re just unique.”  
“That’s a nice way of saying it,” I smiled bitterly. “But I really want to get healthier.”  
“Well, you’re already healthy to me, but it seems that I’m not going to change your mind about this,” he sighed and leaned back in the chair again, crossing his legs. “If you really want to do something, I’ll give you some advice: go to Beelzebub.”  
“Huh? What does Beel have to do with this?” I asked obliviously.  
“He’s totally ripped, as Mammon would say,” he smiled slightly. “He could help you work out, although it’s unnecessary in my eyes.”  
“That’s a good idea!” I exclaimed, standing up and placing the book back on the shelf. “I’ll go to him now and ask.”  
“W-Wait! MC, what about our reading session?” Satan called out as I ran to the door.  
“Sorry, Satan, let’s continue this later tonight!” I flashed him a bright smile and left his room. He sat back and reopened his book, chuckling at my enthusiasm.

“Aha! I knew I would find you here,” I exclaimed as I saw Beelzebub eating a sandwich in the kitchen.  
“MC! I don’t see you around here at this time,” he stated, taking a bite. “Did you get a late-night craving too?”  
“I was looking for you, actually,” I said timidly. “There’s a favour I need to ask of you.”  
“Well, you know no favours come for free,” he smirked as he took another bite.  
“I don’t have much to offer,” I placed my finger on my chin as I thought of a suitable payment. “Ah! How about this: whenever you want, I’ll make you tasty food.”  
“Oh? You’ll cook for me whenever I ask?” He confirmed, earning a nod from me. “I can’t say no to that. What do you need?”  
“Thank you,” I said gratefully. “I was wondering if I could work out with you?”  
“Huh? You want to work out with me?” He repeated, finishing his sandwich. “Why?”  
“I wanna, uh, workout,” I stuttered. “But I don’t really know where to start and Satan figured you would be the best to ask.”  
“Well, I’m going to work out right now, so you can join me if you want,” he shrugged and began walking to the gym room in RAD. I quickly followed him and looked around the space: there were dumbbells scattered all over, along with a few machines and bits and bobs. I looked down at myself that realised I was definitely not in workout clothes.  
“Oh, uh, do you mind if I go back to my room and change first?” I asked awkwardly.  
“I’m not gonna wait for you,” he said, setting up some of the equipment already. “Just wear one of my spare shirts from over there: it’s big enough to cover you up.”  
“Are you sure?” I questioned, feeling shy at the thought of wearing nothing but one of his shirts. He simply nodded in reply, so I picked up a shirt and timidly scooted over to the corner to change out of my shorts and top. When I was finished and turned around, Beel was lifting his t-shirt over his head. Although I was embarrassed and wanted to look away, I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his ripped body. He leaned over and picked up a tank top before pulling it onto his torso, turning his head and meeting my eyes. I blushed and looked away, scratching my head as I threw my clothes on a random spot to keep them out of the way.  
“Let’s start,” he smiled slightly, signalling for me to follow him.  
“Okay!”

“I think my legs are gonna fall off,” I whined as I ran on the treadmill.  
“We’ve only run 2k, MC,” Beel laughed slightly at my pathetic reaction to running a short distance.  
“Only?!” I exclaimed, breathing heavily. “I think your t-shirt is gonna be stained with sweat, man.”  
“Isn’t it so therapeutic, though?” Beel asked.  
I furrowed my eyebrows: the cooling feeling of sweat running down my back along with muscle pain was somehow invigorating.  
“I guess it is,” I smiled, and we continued running in silence.

“This is the final exercise,” Beel said as I flopped onto the ground. “You’ve done well: I couldn’t do 5k and 1kg weights on my first day.”  
“What can I say? I’m buff,” I smirked and positioned myself next to Beel on the mat. “So, what’s the last one?”  
“Crunches. They’re quite easy,” he effortlessly demonstrated. “See?”  
“Yeah! Okay, let’s go,” I nodded, and we began, yet my technique felt a bit off. I could hardly get my shoulders off the floor without lifting my feet.  
“Try to keep your feet glued to the ground,” he stated, not stopping once.  
“It’s difficult,” I grunted and failed once again. He sighed and sat up in front of me, wrapping his arms around my calves. “W-What are you doing?” I questioned.  
“I’m holding your legs down,” he stated nonchalantly. “Try now.”  
“Okay,” I inhaled and did a few half crunches. “Is that good?”  
“Come all the way up. Like, sit up,” he frowned. I nodded again and did as he said, but instantly regretted it: as I sat up, our faces were only inches away. It was as if the moment had stopped time; it felt like we were there forever as I watched his eyes widen and glisten. Finally releasing my breath, I flopped down back to the floor, but with a bit too much force.  
“Woah!” Beel exclaimed as my calves lifted and pulled him down. Before we knew it, he was hovering on top of me, arms beside my head.  
“S-Sorry,” I blushed deep red as he stared into my eyes.  
“I know why you’re here, you know,” he said softly. “You’re insecure, right?”  
“How did you know?” I asked, confused at his sudden change in tone.  
“You don’t have to feel that way,” he smiled. “You’re fine just the way you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after looking at myself in the mirror ;-; I decided to make a one-shot of an someone helping another work out, but I couldn’t really think of anyone else, so I decided to go with Beelzebub! I would like to make you all aware that I’m only on chapter 7 of Obey Me right now and, although I know quite a bit of the backstories due to being active on Anime Twitter, I really don’t have a very good idea of the character’s personalities first-hand yet. I decided how to write Beelzebub (and Satan) based on some research, so I apologise if the depiction is a bit inaccurate! Please go easy on me >~< and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
